Anugrah Bidadari (Chanbaek Vers)
by ExoL123
Summary: Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Chanyeol bersumpah Ia tidak akan diam saja melihat kekejaman Raja tamak itu terus merajalela. Ia bertekad menjatuhkannya! Ketika berita sang penerus tahta akan melewati tempat persembunyiannya terdengar, Chanyeol melihat kesempatan emasnya telah tiba. Bersama pasukannya, ia menyerang kereta yang membawa Putri Mahkota itu. Namun... /Chanbaek/royal!au
1. Chapter 1

ANUGRAH BIDADARI

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik. Sinarnya yang angkuh membuat udara sekitar menjadi panas tak tertahankan.

Baekhyun telah terlindung dari panas yang menyengat itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tetap basah dan lengket oleh keringat.

Dari jendela kereta, ia dapat melihat prajurit-prajurit yang mengawalnya. Baekhyun heran. Dengan baju besi yang tebal, mereka sama sekali tidak kepanasan. Di dalam ia merasa seperti berada di tungku pemanas apalagi di luar.

Udara panas membuatnya jengkel. Semua orang di sekitarnya pasti mau mengipasi dirinya agar ia merasa sejuk, tapi tetap saja percuma. Ia telah mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulunya, tapi yang terkipas adalah udara panas.

Belum lagi bajunya yang tebal. Baju seindah ini selalu diimpikannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun bersumpah bila ada yang memaksanya mengenakan baju bangsawan yang tebal di musim panas, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Ia merasa heran mengapa gadis-gadis bangsawan mampu mengenakan baju setebal ini di hari yang panas.

Beginilah kalau gadis miskin tiba-tiba mengenakan gaun indah yang berlapis-lapis. Ia terbiasa mengenakan selapis gaun katun yang kasar. Di udara sepanas apa pun, ia merasa nyaman dengan gaunnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Kalau saat ini ia melihat danau atau sungai, ia pasti akan meloncat masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan panas yang menyengat ini.

Baekhyun merasa tertipu. Mereka berhasil membujuknya dan kini ia menderita karenanya.

Pinta mereka, "Kami mohon demi menyelamatkan…"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal teringat kata 'menyelamatkan' itu. Siapa pun yang akan diselamatkannya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari panas saja, ia tak mampu. Apalagi yang lain!?

Demi kata itu pula ia rela meninggalkan tempatnya yang hijau permai dan subur ke daerah yang panas seperti padang pasir ini. Di tempatnya, angin meniupkan daun-daun tetapi di sini debu saja yang terlihat.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit beruntung mereka menggelung rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kalau tidak, ia yakin sekarang ia sudah menjadi manusia setengah matang di tungku matahari ini.

Kereta tiba-tiba berhenti.

Baekhyun baru saja menduga para prajurit menemukan tempat yang sejuk untuk berteduh, ketika suara gaduh itu terdengar di luar.

Suara pedang yang beradu itu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Ia ingin meninggalkan kereta tapi pelayan di sampingnya mencegah.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Di luar terlalu bahaya."

Melalui jendela pintu kereta, Baekhyun melihat pengawal-pengawalnya jatuh satu per satu. Mereka semua bersimbah darah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di jendela dan mengejutkan mereka. Mulut orang itu berdarah dan ia membelalak pada mereka. Perlahan-lahan orang itu jatuh ke bawah.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan larangan, ia membuka pintu kereta lebar-lebar dan melompat keluar.

Apa yang dilihatnya ternyata lebih mengerikan dari perkiraannya. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Darah merah yang segar membanjiri tanah.

"Masuklah kembali," pelayan itu menariknya, "Di sini terlalu bahaya untuk…"

Mereka dikejutkan seseorang yang rubuh di dekat mereka.

Prajurit itu menarik ujung gaun Baekhyun dan seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Belum sempat ia mengatakannya, sebuah pedang telah menancap di punggungnya.

Ditatapnya dengan marah orang itu. "Beraninya engkau melakukan itu," geram Baekhyun, "Dasar tidak punya belas kasihan!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Apakah menurutmu nyawa manusia itu sedemikian murahnya!? Apakah bagimu nyawa itu tidak ada harganya!? Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya!?"

Pria itu terkejut melihat air mata gadis itu.

"Apakah engkau tidak dapat berpikir!? Bagaimana nasib keluarga yang ditinggalkannya? Apakah kau tidak dapat berpikir betapa sedihnya mereka kalau ia pulang hanya nama!?"

Dari atas kudanya, pria itu membungkuk. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Baekhyun tapi ia menepisnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Pria itu tertawa sinis.

Sang pelayan memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya marah," bisiknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak punya belas kasihan?" pria itu berkata tajam, "Kalian beruntung, aku tidak pernah membunuh anak-anak dan wanita."

"Bagus kalau engkau menyadarinya!" balas Baekhyun sinis.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun terkejut tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya marah, "Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh!"

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis menghadapi rontaan Baekhyun. "Sekarang engkau tawananku."

"Aku tak sudi menjadi tawanan pembunuh sepertimu!"

"Kembalilah pada keluarga majikanmu dan katakan putri mereka kini menjadi tawananku," kata pria itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Mundur!" perintah pria itu lalu ia membawa kudanya berlari ke dalam hutan.

Pelayan itu terpaku di tempatnya. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Ia masih sukar mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba diangkat ke kuda pria itu dan dibawa pergi sebagai tahanan. Dari kejauhan terlihat ia terus meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

Pria itu tak bergeming. Ia terus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat perkelahian tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebaiknya engkau diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Baekhyun tidak takut pada ancaman itu. Dengan lantang ia berkata, "Lebih baik ditinggal di sini daripada duduk di dekat pembunuh sepertimu!"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun marah besar. Ia membenci tubuhnya yang kurus kecil. Kalau ia gemuk, pria itu takkan dengan mudah mengangkatnya ke kudanya. Kuda itu juga pasti kelelahan berlari sambil membawanya.

"Dasar pengecut!" gerutunya, "Beraninya hanya bersikap kasar pada wanita! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Melihat pria itu diam saja, ia semakin gencar melontarkan kejengkelannya. "Pembunuh! Sadis! Tidak tahu aturan! Kasar! Pengecut! Tidak punya hati! Penakut! Licik! Kejam!"

Kediaman pria itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bersuka ria dengan kejengkelannya. Ia semakin lantang menyemburkan ejekan-ejekannya.

"Manusia berdarah dingin, amoral, asusila, penipu, penakut, lemah, lamban."

Orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka terheran-heran mendengar serentetan kata yang terus meluncur dari mulut mungil itu.

Perhatian mereka membuat Baekhyun semakin senang dan bersemangat untuk meneruskan.

Segala macam kata yang terlintas di benaknya, disebutkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia sudah mengatakannya. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang semakin tertarik mendengarnya. Bahkan, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan pria di dekatnya yang diejeknya tanpa henti.

"Cukup!" akhirnya kesabaran pria itu habis.

Kata-kata yang penuh kemarahan itu tidak membuat si gadis diam. Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Apakah ejekan-ejekanmu itu belum cukup?"

"Belum!" sahutnya lantang. "Engkau memang manusia kejam yang berdarah dingin dan pengecut! Engkau pembunuh paling kejam dari yang terkejam! Engkau lebih kejam daripada si serigala itu!"

"Cukup!" bentaknya tak mau kalah. "Kalau engkau tidak mau diam, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana kejamnya aku."

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan menganggap engkau tidak pantas menjadi pahlawan rakyat!" tantang Baekhyun.

"Bungkam saja dia, Chanyeol."

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun, aku bisa menanganinya."

"Lakukan kalau engkau bisa! Engkau takkan bisa membungkamku."

"Engkau menantangku?"

Mata biru Baekhyun bersirat tajam. Sinar matanya menampakkan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap. Wajah cantiknya menantang penuh keberanian.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam. Matanya seperti menyimpan rahasia yang sangat kejam.

"Kaupikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?" ejek Baekhyun, "Tatapan milik pengecut sepertimu tidak patut ditakuti! Engkau hanya berani menculik wanita lemah dan membunuh orang yang tak berdaya! Engkau tidak pantas menjadi pejuang rakyat!"

"Engkau yang membuatku melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku," desis Chanyeol kejam.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga pria itu berani meninju perutnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kemarahan dan mendesiskan kata "Pengecut!" dengan geram sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Akhirnya dia diam juga," kata Sehun, "Kukira aku harus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan. Tak kukira ada yang lebih cerewet dari Krystal. Tapi aku lebih tak menduga engkau akan membungkamnya dengan cara itu."

"Gadis seperti dia sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak angkuh seperti itu."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang kini tergolek lemas di pelukan Chanyeol. "Kalau ia diam seperti ini, ia kelihatan manis," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun," bantah Chanyeol.

"Kalau orang melihatnya saat ia seperti ini, ia takkan menduga kalau gadis ini punya ratusan, ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan kata yang lebih tajam dari pisau."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. "Ia setan cilik," katanya.

-0-

Baekhyun terbangun oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Samar-samar ia ingat seorang pria bertubuh besar memeluknya. Pria itu pula yang menawannya dan meninjunya.

Kemarahannya bangkit lagi ketika teringat kekasaran dan kekejaman pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Sekarang tidak hanya perutnya yang sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini, Baekhyun sulit mengenali posisinya. Tetapi, Baekhyun dapat merasakan dinding dan lantai batu yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Baekhyun yakin ia diikat kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya ia takut aku kabur," katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan.

Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat-kuat, Baekhyun mencoba duduk. Walau tangannya terasa perih setiap ia menggerakkannya, Baekhyun tak mau menyerah.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Baekhyun menempelkan telinga di dinding dan mencoba mengenali suasana di luar.

Baekhyun jengkel. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rupanya dinding batu itu sangat tebal.

Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya merapat ke badannya dan mendesah panjang.

Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan semua ini. Sekarang ia sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya. Walaupun ini untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, ia takkan mendapat hadiah atas pengorbanannya ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun silau melihat cahaya obor di pintu itu. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Engkau sudah sadar rupanya," pria itu mendekatinya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut aku, Pangeran ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun menepis dengan kasar tangan pria itu. "Katakan padanya aku tidak sudi menemuinya."

"Engkau memang sekasar yang mereka katakan," gerutu pria itu, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana engkau menghadapi kemarahanku."

"Silakan," kata Baekhyun sinis, "Aku juga ingin tahu pria selemah engkau bisa marah seperti apa."

Hinaan Baekhyun tepat mengenai sasaran. Pria itu naik pitam dan berkata lantang, "Aku ingin tahu apakah engkau masih keras kepala kalau aku tidak memberimu makan malam."

"Silakan," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, "Seminggu tidak makan pun tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku semakin senang karena ajal makin cepat mendatangiku. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di dekat orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian."

Baekhyun mendengar geraman pria itu sebelum ia membanting pintu keras-keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas akan hasil tindakannya. Di saat ia marah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya gentar.

Pria itu salah kalau menduga ia akan memohon-mohon bila tidak diberi makan. Mereka semua salah kalau menduga ia akan menderita karena lapar.

Ia bukan orang kaya yang selalu makan kenyang tiga kali sehari. Setiap hari dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah makan kenyang. Bahkan, tidak jarang ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

Makanan termurah pun bagi keluarganya adalah sangat mahal. Untuk dapat memperoleh semangkuk makanan, mereka harus berusaha mati-matian. Bahkan, sering mereka terpaksa meminjam uang pada tetangga.

Mereka salah kalau mengira ia tidak tahan dengan siksaan seperti ini. Baginya siksaan seperti ini tidak ada sepersepuluh penderitaan yang telah dialaminya.

Kehidupannya jauh lebih menderita daripada duduk terikat seperti ini. Satu hari baginya bisa terasa seperti satu musim kemarau panjang.

Walau ia tidak bebas setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan atap rumah yang seperti akan terbang bila tertiup angin, dinding kayu yang siap roboh sewaktu-waktu, ataupun atap rumah yang selalu bocor dalam hujan deras.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Dulu ia tidak punya bantal yang empuk untuk tidur mau pun kasur yang nyaman. Kini pun ia tidak punya tetapi baju tebalnya masih dapat digunakannya sebagai alas tidur sekaligus bantal.

Duduk di atas lantai batu dengan gaun tebal ini, Baekhyun merasa seperti duduk di kursi yang agak empuk.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka menelantarkannya.

Mereka tahu perannya sangat penting untuk menekan kekuasaan Raja Wolve yang kejam. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu ia bukan sang putri bangsawan yang mereka incar itu. Ia hanya berperan sebagai dia.

Saat ini sang putri sedang bersenang-senang di pelukan keluarganya. Putri yang dikabarkan menjadi pengganti Raja Wolve itu sangat penting bagi para pemberontak ini untuk menekan Raja Wolve, tirani yang kejam.

Selama mereka tidak tahu siapa dia, mereka pasti tidak berani menelantarkannya. Mereka pasti tahu menelantarkannya sama saja dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka yang bagus.

Baekhyun benar-benar puas menyadari semua kunci penting dalam rencana mereka ada padanya. Ia puas dapat dengan leluasa menumpahkan semua kemurkaannya atas kekejian mereka yang telah membunuh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Mereka boleh saja membenci Raja Wolve, tetapi mereka tidak berhak membunuh bawahan Raja Wolve. Para prajurit itu belum tentu menyanjung Raja sepenuhnya. Kalau bukan demi nyawa dan keluarga, mereka pasti telah melawan Raja.

Raja Wolve memang kejam tetapi belum tentu bawahannya juga kejam. Mereka bertindak menurut perintah Raja yang jauh lebih kejam dari serigala itu. Raja yang tega membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak dapat memaafkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang ternyata sama kejamnya dengan Raja Wolve.

Kemarahannya akan mempersulit mereka mencapai tujuannya. Baekhyun tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi mudah bagi mereka. Tidak peduli apa pun ancaman mereka.

Suara ramai di luar membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih segar. Tetapi udara dingin itu tidak dapat menyurutkan api kemarahan di dada Baekhyun.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela kecil menembus kegelapan ruang kecil yang lembab itu.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan mengintip suasana di luar melalui jendela kecil yang hanya cukup bagi sepasang mata untuk mengintip ke luar itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis melihat terali jendela yang rapat dan kokoh itu. "Mereka benar-benar khawatir aku kabur," katanya sinis.

Pemandangan di luar yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan bayangannya. Orang-orang tua muda, laki-laki wanita berlalu lalang di luar.

Yang wanita sibuk membuat sarapan dengan tungku api unggun. Sementara itu para pria menyerahkan hewan-hewan hasil buruan mereka untuk dimasak. Anak-anak berlari-lari dengan senang.

Tenda-tenda tempat mereka tidur tampak rapuh. Peralatan masak mereka yang sederhana menunjukkan sulitnya hidup mereka. Baju mereka kusam, compang-camping bahkan kekecilan. Semua itu menampakkan kemiskinan mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Kau puas melihat mereka?"

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala mendengar kata-kata sinis itu tetapi ia segera membuang pandangannya ketika mengetahui Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bicara. Daripada berbicara dengannya, Baekhyun lebih senang mengawasi kehidupan mereka yang jauh lebih menderita dari dirinya sendiri.

"Engkau memang keras kepala. Tidak salah kalau Jae Hyun tidak memberimu makan malam," kata Chanyeol sinis, "Aku ingin tahu sekeras apa kepalamu."

Baekhyun tidak takut menghadapi ancaman itu. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Baik," geram Chanyeol, "Kita lihat seberapa keras dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman itu. Baginya yang saat ini sedang murka, ancaman itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup wajahnya.

Ia yakin mereka juga tidak akan menelantarkannya. Mereka cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pentingnya dirinya dalam rencana mereka. Ia adalah pion penting untuk menskak mat Raja Wolve.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari mereka telah tertipu.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan keras dan membuat Baekhyun semakin senang.

Baekhyun puas bisa membuat Chanyeol marah besar. Ia puas dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara ribut di luar. Ia tahu orang-orang itu mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Walau ia terikat, bukan berarti ia tidak bebas untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Ia dibesarkan sebagai burung yang bebas terbang ke mana saja. Ia ditempa dalam suasana yang serba sulit. Ia dibentuk menjadi gadis kuat yang tak kenal takut.

Tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengikatnya termasuk tali kasar yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa ini.

Simpul ikatan di kaki maupun tangannya sangat erat dan terlihat sukar dibuka. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak mau putus asa sebelum mencoba.

Dengan gerak tangannya yang terbatas, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ikatan kakinya yang menyiksa kulit kakinya. Tangannya terasa perih tiap kali ia menggerakkannya tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti berusaha.

Pekerjaan yang mula-mula terasa membosankan lama kelamaan mejadi kesibukan yang menyenangkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti bermain dengan teka-teki yang rumit.

Kekasaran mereka padanya membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin mempersulit mereka.

Baekhyun merasa kepanasan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Saat itulah jeritan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun terpana melihat darah di tangannya. Usahanya untuk membuka ikatan kakinya ternyata membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka oleh tali kasar itu.

Dipandanginya darah yang masih mengalir itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Mereka terlalu khawatir hingga bertindak sekejam ini."

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menanti matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu mengeringkan darahnya.

Baekhyun bersandar di dinding sambil mengawasi darahnya yang perlahan-lahan mengering dan meninggalkan noda di gaun sutranya.

Noda darah kering di kain sutra sangat sulit dihilangkan. Mereka pasti marah karenanya. Gaun yang indah ini telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

Baekhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri yang mau melakukan semua ini. Pengorbanannya yang besar ini tidak akan mendapat hadiah apa-apa tetapi ia mau dan telah melakukannya.

Dalam keheningan itu, Baekhyun menyadari keadaan di luar lebih sepi dari tadi. Ia mengintip keluar.

Matahari telah tinggi. Api-api unggun telah dimatikan. Para wanita duduk bergerombol sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Anak-anak bermain tiada henti. Tetapi, para pria tidak nampak seorang pun. Ia bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka pergi.

"Inikah wanita yang berani menghina Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan.

Seorang wanita cantik melotot pada Baekhyun dengan penuh keangkuhan. Mata hijau kelamnya menyiratkan rasa jijiknya. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang tuanya yang nyaris coklat.

"Engkau beruntung Chanyeol tidak membunuhmu."

"Sebaliknya," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Aku merasa lebih beruntung mati daripada harus bertemu pria sepengecut dia."

"Kau!" geram wanita itu, "Baik, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Kemudian pada wanita di belakangnya ia berkata, "Bawa kembali makanannya!"

"Tapi, Krystal, kita diperintahkan…"

"Untuk apa kita khawatir," potong wanita itu tajam, "Para pria saat ini sedang berburu. Mereka akan kembali besok bahkan mungkin lusa."

"Kita…"

Lagi-lagi wanita itu berkata tajam, "Aku bilang tidak! Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mati karena kelaparan itu."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Tawanya memenuhi ruang kecil itu dan membuat wanita yang dipanggil Krystal itu melotot sedangkan wanita satunya terheran-heran. "Engkau akan melihat dampak atas perlakuanmu sekarang padaku, nona," kata Baekhyun lembut. "Pasti!"

Krystal melotot lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Anyeong everybody~

Lama gak nulis ya,, Bantet ide sih, sama sibuk juga.. tugas kuliah nggak ada habis-habisnya T_T

Dan karena akhir-akhir ini lagi suka banget sama Royal!AU aku mutusin buat nge-remake novel Sherls Astrella.. Lagi.. hehe

Soalnya mau bikin cerita sendiri, imajinasinya blom nyampe sono..

Semoga gk pada protes atau komen macem-macem ya , karena sekali lagi maksud aku bukan untuk plagiat,

Btw, ada yang baca Tale of the two moon, The Archer, sama Heartfire Child punya Parkanjae nggak di AFF.. sumpah ya itu keren banget


	2. Chapter 2

ANUGRAH BIDADARI

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

Sinar menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun terjaga.

"Dasar putri bangsawan!" kata pria itu, "Kerjanya hanya tidur saja!"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia disekap dalam ruangan lembab ini dan artinya sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dan harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Melihat pria itu, Baekhyun dapat menduga ia dan kaum pria lainnya baru tiba dari perburuan. Pria itu masih menyandang kapak berburunya. Wajahnya tampak kotor dan lelah.

Pria itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Pangeran ingin bertemu denganmu."

Saat ini Baekhyun mungkin saja kehabisan tenaga. Seluruh tenaganya digunakannya untuk menahan lapar dan sakit. Tetapi, kemarahannya belum surut. Kemarahan itulah yang membuatnya mampu menempis tangan pria itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sudi!" kata Baekhyun tajam.

"Jangan memaksaku bertindak kasar padamu, Lady."

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria itu sebagai balasan atas ancamannya.

Pria itu geram dibuatnya.

"Minggir!" perintah seseorang, "Biar kutangani sendiri dia."

Pria itu menepi. "Tidak perlu, Pangeran, saya dapat mengatasinya."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pria itu memanggil Pangeran pada Chanyeol. Dan, ia tertawa geli.

Pria itu heran tetapi Chanyeol tidak.

"Sudah kuduga untuk mengatasinya, aku harus turun tangan sendiri," kata Chanyeol, "Tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Sepeninggal pria itu, Baekhyun berkata, "Sudah cukup hinaanmu itu?"

Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sebaiknya engkau menurutiku, engkau sudah merasakan bagaimana akibatnya."

Sayangnya, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tak kenal takut.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memalingkan wajah gadis itu menghadapnya, tapi Baekhyun menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Engkau memang setan cilik," geram Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Turunkan aku!" protes Baekhyun, "Turunkan! Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh!"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Ia terus membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan pribadinya di tingkat dua.

"Turunkan aku!" seru Baekhyun tanpa henti. Tangannya yang terikat erat terus memukul dada Chanyeol dan membuat darah segar kembali mengalir. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menurunkannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi pembaringan.

"Sekarang kita sudah jauh dari orang-orang. Di sini tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita, engkau dapat mengatakan apa yang membuatmu terus membangkang dan tidak mau bekerja sama."

Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara apa pun. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau tahu aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak sudi," akhirnya Baekhyun menyahut.

"Engkau harus," kata Chanyeol berbahaya, "Aku akan membuatmu mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan pengecut sepertimu!" seru Baekhyun, "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik engkau tidak memberiku makan sama sekali! Dua hari lagi tidak makan, tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku senang. Aku lebih cepat mati."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik aku mati!"

Mata Chanyeol menangkap noda darah di tangan Baekhyun. Ia menangkap tangan gadis itu dan terkejut melihat darah segar di pergelangannya.

"Terkejut?" ejek Baekhyun, "Mengapa terkejut melihat hasil kekasaranmu?"

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan memotong simpul ikatan tangan Baekhyun. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Puas?"

"Kalau ini dapat membuatmu jera, aku puas," jawab Chanyeol, "Tapi kau, setan cilik, engkau tidak jera, bukan?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Chanyeol, "Kuperingatkan engkau untuk tidak kabur."

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar.

Bisa dipastikan pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu Krystal telah melanggar perintahya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika ia mengatakan dua hari lagi tidak diberi makan, ia tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun melihat jendela terbuka lebar dan di bawah sana yang tampak hanya beberapa anak kecil. Ia yakin mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini ia kabur, tetapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Pembalasan amarahnya belum selesai.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

"Mengapa engkau mengikatnya erat-erat, Jae Hyun?" terdengar Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kata Anda, wanita ini berbahaya dan harus dijaga ketat. Saya pikir dengan diikat erat, ia tidak akan kabur."

"Ikatanmu membuat tangannya terluka," Chanyeol memberi tahu dengan sabar.

"Biar saja!" sahut seorang wanita.

Dari nadanya, Baekhyun dapat mengenali suara itu.

"Aku senang tangannya terluka."

"Lebih baik engkau diam, Krystal," Chanyeol memberi peringatan, "Engkau telah melanggar perintahku dan aku belum memperhitungkannya denganmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" bentak Krystal, "Wanita itu. Ya, pasti dia. Bagaimana engkau dapat mempercayainya?"

"Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku sudah tahu," Chanyeol berkata tajam, "Ia lebih kurus daripada sebelum aku meninggalkannya."

"Mengapa engkau memperhatikannya? Apakah ia sangat penting bagimu?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol, "Ia sangat penting bagiku dan bagi rencana kita!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dugaannya tepat. Semuanya, tidak ada yang salah.

Krystal telah merasakan dampak tindakannya, seperti yang telah diduganya. Chanyeol dan kelompoknya akan memanfaatkannya untuk menekan Raja Wolve.

Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa kain pembalut dan obat serta baskom berisi air. Ia meletakkan semua itu di sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan mengambil tangan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia meletakkan tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan menyingkap ujung gaun gadis itu.

Memar di kaki Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah panjang. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini."

Baekhyun terlalu jengkel untuk menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol merawat luka-lukanya. Baekhyun merasa tidak patut berterima kasih karena Chanyeol harus menebus kekasaran-kekasarannya terhadap dirinya.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita bicara dengan perut terisi," kata Chanyeol seusai membalut semua luka Baekhyun.

Gadis itu diam saja. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan dua wanita yang masing-masing membawa makan siang untuk mereka.

Chanyeol menunjuk meja tempat mereka harus meletakkan makan siang itu.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, kedua wanita itu pergi.

"Kuharap engkau tidak berkeberatan untuk makan siang bersamaku."

Baekhyun tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol heran. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu keras kepala seperti ini? Apakah engkau sama sekali tidak lapar? Atau engkau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Suasana hening hingga Chanyeol berkata, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas semua tindakanku padamu selama ini. Engkau puas?"

Baekhyun tetap mematung.

"Baiklah, engkau tidak mau makan bersamaku." Chanyeol mendekat Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku langsung saja berbicara mengapa aku menculikmu," kata Chanyeol. "Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu setelah Raja Wolve meninggal, engkau akan menjadi penggantinya. Putra Mahkota sudah lama meninggal dan satu-satunya orang yang berkerabat dekat dengan Raja adalah engkau."

"Sebagai calon pengganti Raja, kedudukanmu sangat penting dan Raja pasti memperhatikan keselamatanmu. Itulah yang ingin kumanfaatkan darimu. Raja Wolve sangat kejam, engkau telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sulitnya hidup rakyat karena ketamakan dan kekejamannya."

"Hidup orang-orang di tempat ini masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang miskin lainnya. Di sini mereka masih dapat makan dengan teratur tetapi tidak dengan yang lain. Kamu semua menderita karena pajak yang banyak dan terlalu tinggi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku telah menanti kesempatan seperti ini dan aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin kerjasamamu untuk menekan Raja Wolve. Kalau aku berhasil, Raja Wolve akan digulingkan dan aku akan membentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik daripada yang sekarang."

"Aku ingin kesejahteraan rakyat ditingkatkan, pajak-pajak diturunkan dan dihapus…"

Gagasan-gagasan Chanyeol dipotong oleh tawa Baekhyun. "Ide-idemu bagus. Sayangnya, aku bukan dia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan Tuan Puteri Irene," ulang Baekhyun tegas.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Engkau memang pandai tetapi masih terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Aku hanya pion pengganti. Aku dimanfaatkan untuk memancing engkau agar menangkapku."

"Kau pikir aku bisa kautipu?"

"Sayangnya," Baekhyun menyesal, "Engkau telah tertipu."

Raut ramah Chanyeol perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi geram.

"Kalau engkau pikir aku bisa kautipu dengan kata-kata itu, engkau salah."

"Kalau engkau tidak mempercayaiku, engkau bisa memeriksanya sendiri di kediaman mereka. Dan, engkau akan menemukan saat ini sang Putri bahagia dalam pelukan orang tuanya."

"Baik, kita akan melihatnya," kata Chanyeol setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Chanyeol menuju pintu dan berseru memanggil seseorang. "Bawa dia kembali ke selnya dan panggil Jongin kemari."

"Tunggu dulu," sahut Baekhyun. Gadis itu merenggut pena dan kertas di meja kerja Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun berkata tenang, "Engkau dapat mengawasiku kalau engkau curiga."

"Pergi saja," kata Chanyeol acuh.

Baekhyun merasa senang. Chanyeol tampak marah sekali tetapi itu tidak lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekarang ia tidak akan merasa bosan berada di dalam selnya yang pengap dan lembab itu.

Dua hari berada di sel itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dari pengamatannya, Baekhyun tahu di siang hari saat semua pekerjaan telah usai, para wanita biasanya berkumpul sambil memintal benang. Mereka masih memintal dengan tangan sedangkan Baekhyun tahu alat untuk memintal.

Penduduk tempat ia berasal adalah pemintal benang. Mereka memintal dengan alat sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali membantu mereka yang hidupnya lebih sulit dan menderita daripada dia sendiri. Ia ingin membagi kepandaiannya dengan orang-orang itu agar mereka dapat hidup lebih baik.

Dari pengamatannya pula Baekhyun tahu anak-anak tidak memperoleh ilmu. Hanya sesekali saja mereka memperoleh pengajaran.

Walau hidup mereka sulit, ibunya tetap berupaya agar ia memperoleh ilmu sebagai bekal kehidupannya kelak. Pastor di desa mereka sangat baik. Ia menampung semua anak yang tidak mampu dan memberinya pendidikan secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang Baekhyun ingin meniru Pastor itu.

Anak-anak itulah yang kelak akan menggantikan mereka yang kini sudah tua. Apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau anak-anaknya bodoh dan tidak tumbuh dengan baik?

Semenjak Chanyeol mengobati luka Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu lagi. Baekhyun senang karenanya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan tenang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kesibukannya.

Tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya sejak hari itu. Hanya beberapa wanita yang memasuki selnya. Itu pun untuk mengantar makanan ataupun mengganti perban luka-lukanya.

Walaupun sekarang ia mendapat jatah makan secara tetap, Baekhyun sering lalai makan karena sibuknya.

Bila ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu hal, ia cenderung melupakan yang lain termasuk mengisi perutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan Baekhyun. Ia tahu semua orang di sini menganggapnya musuh.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia berada di sana, ia hanya merasakan ia sudah lama berada di tempat ini.

Suatu hari ketika Baekhyun menghitung-hitung berapa lama ia berada dalam sel yang gelap dan lembab ini sambil mengepang rambut panjangnya, seseorang membuka pintu.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat yang datang kali ini pria, bukan wanita.

"Engkau punya kesibukan baru rupanya."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan suara sinis yang lama tak didengarnya itu. Ia terus mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sudah dapat ditebaknya Chanyeol datang untuk memberitahu ia benar. Irene saat ini bersama keluarganya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan.

"Mulai hari ini engkau kubebaskan," lanjut Chanyeol. "Hanya dari sel ini, tidak dari tempat ini," katanya menekankan.

Chanyeol meletakkan sesuatu di dekat Baekhyun dan berkata, "Sebaiknya engkau menanggalkan gaunmu dan memakai gaun ini. Di sini engkau tidak pantas mengenakan gaun mewah."

"Memang tidak," sahut Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol mengamati beberapa lembar hasil kerja Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Baekhyun, "Sekarang bisakah engkau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin melepas gaun yang rasanya setahun menempel padaku ini."

"Seminggu lebih," Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Terserah," kata Baekhyun, "Dan, bisakah aku meminjam gunting, jarum, dan benang?"

"Untuk apa!?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Penjelasan nanti," sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol pergi mencarikan barang-barang yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Ketika ia kembali, Baekhyun telah berganti baju. Gadis itu juga telah merapikan tumpukan kertasnya yang tadi berserakan dan kini sedang menggeluti gaun mewahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun manis ketika Chanyeol meletakkan barang-barang itu di sampingnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak bisa memerintah sepertimu, tetapi aku bisa membantu rakyatmu. Aku akan membuatkan mereka alat pintal sehingga produksi benang mereka lebih baik dan bermutu. Yang nantinya akan meningkatkan harga jualnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. "Desaku adalah desa pemintal benang. Aku tak mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa alat pemintal yang digunakan orang-orang di desaku."

Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas paling atas pada Chanyeol. "Aku telah menggambarnya di sini lengkap dengan ukurannya."

Chanyeol mempelajari gambar itu. Sementara itu Baekhyun mulai menggunting gaun sutranya yang mahal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat tindakan Baekhyun.

"Selain kayu, kita membutuhkan tali yang baik. Sutra ini bisa menjadi tali yang cukup baik. Ini bukan sutra terhalus tetapi sutra terbaik."

Chanyeol mengamati gambar Baekhyun lagi lalu berkata, "Aku akan membantumu. Aku membuat kerangkanya dan engkau membuat talinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita membuatnya di luar. Udara lembab ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Chanyeol membawakan gaun dan gambar Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Setelah berada di luar, Baekhyun baru menyadari bangunan itu hanya rumah batu berukuran sedang dengan dua tingkat. Tingkat bawah untuk umum dan tingkat atas khusus untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang lalu duduk di bawahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan gaun gadis itu di samping Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Baekhyun memulai kesibukannya melepas satu per satu jahitan gaunnya yang halus. Kemudian ia memotongnya kecil-kecil dan menjahitnya menjadi tali kecil rangkap dua yang panjang.

Sementara itu Chanyeol membentuk kerangka alat itu sesuai dengan gambaran Baekhyun.

"Tolong kaujelaskan maksudmu dengan tanda ini," tanya Chanyeol.

"Engkau harus membuat sesuatu seperti poros yang bisa berputar…"

" Chanyeol!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak sadar perbuatan aneh kalian itu menarik perhatian kami?"

"Dia punya cara untuk meningkatkan hasil dan mutu benang pintal kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja gambar alat pintal yang dibuatnya ini."

"Alat pintal?" ulang Sehun, "Aku pernah mendengarnya tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupanya. Dari mana engkau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku berasal dari desa para pemintal benang," jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Pantas saja engkau tahu," sahut Sehun, "Aku akan membantumu Chanyeol."

"Aku memang membutuhkan setiap bantuan," timpal Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!" seru Sehun.

Beberapa orang mulai mendekat membantu Chanyeol. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih sibuk sendiri. Semua orang masih menganggapnya musuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Baekhyun. "Adakah yang dapat saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Anda dapat membantu saya membuat tali seperti ini dari kain ini."

Setelah itu wanita yang lain mulai mendekat dan membantu Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang melihatnya.

Dengan sabar, ia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dibuatnya. Dan untuk apa alat pintal itu.

"Sayang sekali gaun seindah ini dipotong-potong," celetuk seorang wanita.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kehilangan satu gaun mahal daripada kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh hidup yang lebih baik. Kalau hidup kita lebih makmur, segalanya dapat kita beli."

"Di negara ini semuanya mustahil. Raja sangat tamak. Ia takkan membiarkan rakyatnya kaya."

"Benar," timpal yang lain, "Ia akan segera merampas harta orang yang kaya untuk menambah hartanya."

"Percayalah kepadaku segalanya pasti berubah cepat atau lambat."

"Kalau Raja mati dan Pangeran naik tahta?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Benar!" sahut semuanya.

Baekhyun termenung. Tangannya terus bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan yang sulit itu akhirnya selesai menjelang petang. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Baekhyun memasang tali dengan sabar.

"Mari kita coba sehebat apa daya ingatku," kata Baekhyun sebelum mencoba alat itu.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Baekhyun melihat hasil alat yang dibuat berdasarkan gambarnya itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu, Baekhyun memberi petunjuk bagaimana menggunakannya.

Baekhyun bahagia bisa membuat alat yang dapat menolong orang-orang itu. Dengan hati riang, ia kembali ke selnya.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Baekhyun terus berjalan.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya lalu bertanya, "Akukah yang kau panggil?"

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol, "Siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain kita, setan cilik?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas…"

"Tidak perlu," potong Baekhyun, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai manusia yang masih mempunyai hati."

"Apakah engkau bermaksud menyinggungku?"

Baekhyun berjalan lagi. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk bersitegang dengan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan pria ini merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun kembali ke selnya. "Mengapa engkau kembali ke sini? Bukankah aku telah membebaskanmu?"

"Ini adalah ruanganku," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Aku tidak tahu di mana engkau akan menempatkanku malam ini. Sampai saat itu, aku hanya tahu di mana aku bisa melewatkan malam ini."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun duduk di lantai dan mulai menulis lagi.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu namamu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberikan namamu agar aku tidak perlu menyebutmu dia atau gadis itu?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menanggapi.

Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun. "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku," balas Baekhyun, "Engkau menyakitiku."

Chanyeol tahu ia memegang luka di tangan Baekhyun tetapi ia tak melepaskannya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" ulangnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam. "Aku tidak sudi engkau menyebut namaku."

"Engkau mengajakku bermain kasar?"

"Apakah engkau bisa bersikap lembut?"

"Setan cilik," geram Chanyeol, "Apakah engkau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun lantang, "Aku membencimu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Apa kesalahanku padamu, setan cilik? Apakah belum cukup permintaan maafku!?"

Baekhyun membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Setan cilik, engkau membuatku marah. Aku peringatkah engkau untuk tidak membuatku marah."

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyumannya mengandung sejuta bahaya yang terpancar di matanya. "Tidak," katanya setuju, "Setan cilik sepertimu tidak pernah kenal takut."

"Bagus," kata Baekhyun puas, "Engkau sudah mengerti benar hal itu."

"Aku juga tahu engkau tidak sudi kupanggil dengan namamu. Lebih-lebih engkau tidak sudi kusentuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Jangan salahku aku kalau aku memanggilmu setan cilik."

"Setan cilik," gumam Baekhyun. "Setan cilik pasti orang tuanya setan besar." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku suka itu."

"Kau!" geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga gadis itu terbaring di lantai. "Mulutmu yang tajam itu sesekali perlu diberi pelajaran."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Chanyeol berbicara sangat dekat dengan mulutnya hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol senang dengan menampakkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang tajam. "Engkau membuatku kagum, setan cilik." Lalu ia mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Mula-mula yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah terkejut. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mulai meronta-ronta. Walaupun tahu tubuhnya yang kecil tidak akan menang melawan tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang menindihnya, Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Ia terus meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya.

Baekhyun tidak sudi dicium Chanyeol. Ia marah pada pria itu dan ia lebih marah lagi karena pria yang paling dibencinya itu menjadi pria pertama yang menciumnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu," desis Baekhyun, "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menjadi murka. "Engkau tidak pantas memimpin pemberontakan terhadap Raja. Engkau tidak lebih baik darinya!" teriaknya lantang.

"Berteriaklah sampai engkau puas. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu." Chanyeol meninggalkan tawanya yang kejam di ruang sempit itu.

Baekhyun membenci kekejaman Chanyeol itu.

 _"Medice, cura te ipsum!"_ seru Baekhyun _"Lupus est homo homini!"_

.

.

.

Chapter 2 up ^_^

Tapi kemaren ada yang bilang kalo udah ada yang pernah nge remake cerita ini versi Chanbaeknya. thanks buat yang udah ngasih tau aku. jadi menurut kalian gimana nih, lanjut apa enggak?

Soalnya aku beneran nggak tau kalo udah ada. Pas awal mutusin mau remake ini cerita aku search itu emang ada tapi versi KyuMin. Jadi pikirku, gapapa kali ya kalau aku bikin Chanbaek nya gitu.

Gak tau kalo ternyata udh ada tapi beda judul.. hehe

So lanjut enggak nih? atau hapus aja?


	3. Chapter 3

ANUGRAH BIDADARI

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 3~

* * *

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung engkau terus memperhatikanku sepanjang hari ini," kata Chanyeol sinis.

"Engkau terlalu kejam untuk dipandang," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat kain di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyentuh pekerjaannya, Baekhyun menyingkir. "Pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan merusak hari bahagiaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Aku ragu setan sepertimu bisa bahagia dengan duduk-duduk saja."

Baekhyun mengacuhkan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Banyak juga hal baik yang telah dilakukan setan sepertimu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kejam. "Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Banyak yang akan memberitahuku. Jangan lupa di sini aku adalah penguasanya. Semua orang patuh padaku."

"Manusia kejam," desis Baekhyun.

Bagi orang lain Chanyeol adalah pahlawan mereka. Baekhyun mengakui ia adalah pria yang tampan tapi tidak mau mengakui kebaikan hati Chanyeol. Ia telah melihat sendiri kekejaman Chanyeol dan ia tidak akan memaafkannya.

Pria itu memang berani. Dari jutaan rakyat Vandella, hanya ia yang secara terang-terangan memberontak pada Raja Wolve. Ia adalah pria yang pandai. Ia membuat kemahnya di lereng gunung yang terjal dan tertutup hutan lebat.

Kekasaran dan kekejaman pria itu memuakkannya.

"Aku yakin nama lengkapmu Baebek yang diucapkan seperti bebek. Orang tuamu tepat. Engkau memang secerewet namamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Jadi," katanya lembut, "Engkau sudah puas?"

"Engkau ingin memulainya lagi, setan cilik?" Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sudi disentuh manusia sekejam engkau."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mata kelabunya menembus tajam mata biru cerah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang bergerak hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Engkau beruntung sekarang kita di luar," desisnya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih beruntung bila tak melihatmu selama-lamanya!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus berlalu tanpa menoleh.

"Dasar wanita!"

Sehun mendengar gerutuan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Setan cilik itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Engkau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Semua orang di sini tahu engkau menyukainya."

"Jangan bermimpi!" bantah Chanyeol, "Gadis itu hanya bisa membuatku jengkel."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Dia adalah setan cilik yang harus kuhindari," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Baguslah bila demikian halnya," kata Sehun puas.

"Bagus?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku menyukainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling menarik yang pernah kutemui. Walau kata-katanya tajam, ia pandai dan cekatan."

"Ia adalah iblis yang harus dihindari, Sehun."

"Ia adalah gadis cantik yang menarik," bantah Sehun, "Kalau engkau memang tidak menyukainya, jangan menjelek-jelekannya. Masih banyak yang mau menjadi suaminya kalau engkau tidak mau."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Hampir semua pria di sini tertarik pada Baekkie. Tetapi demi engkau, kami semua mundur. Engkau dan Baekkie sangat cocok, tetapi karena engkau sendiri yang berkata membencinya, aku akan maju sebelum disaingi yang lain. Aku berterima kasih engkau menjadikan aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak percaya kalian semua telah terjerat olehnya," seru Chanyeol, "Mengapa kalian bisa sedemikian bodoh?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol. Semua orang di sini tahu engkau mencintainya. Tindakanmu, caramu memandangnya telah menunjukkan cintamu. Hanya dengan dia engkau bisa bertengkar sehebat itu. Hanya Baekkie yang mampu menghinamu tanpa membuatmu marah. Aku yakin akan berbeda halnya kalau Krystal yang menghinamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Chanyeol. Kami semua tidak buta dan tidak tuli. Pertengkaran hebatmu malam yang lalu terdengar oleh kami semua. Walau kami tidak tahu apa arti kata yang diucapkan Baekkie, kami tahu ia menghinamu."

Chanyeol diam saja.

"Jangan diam saja, Chanyeol. Aku yakin engkau mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekkie."

"Engkau ingin tahu?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, _"Tabib, sembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Manusia yang satu adalah serigala bagi manusia yang lain."_

"Kata-kata yang cukup bermakna," komentar Sehun.

"Tepatnya nasehat," Chanyeol membenarkan, "Bayangkan pelayan seperti dia menyuruhku memperbaiki diri sendiri. Bahkan, memperingatkanku."

"Ia memang tepat, Chanyeol. Tak heran ia menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Apaleah."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Lihat saja hasil tindakannya. Baru dua minggu berlalu sejak ia dibebaskan. Tetapi ia sudah membuat banyak perubahan. Wanita-wanita sekarang lebih mudah memintal benang. Anak-anak mendapat pelajaran setiap hari. Bahkan, yang tua-tua pun diajarinya menulis dan membaca. Belum pernah aku melihat gadis setekun dia."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengakui kata-kata Sehun. Berkat gadis itulah sekarang kehidupan rakyatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Chanyeol…" Rengekan itu membuat Chanyeol berpaling. "Ada apa, Krystal?"

"Lihat ini!" rengek Krystal sambil menunjuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Krystal?" tanya Sehun.

"Perempuan itu yang melakukannya. Ia menamparku."

"Baekkie?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ia memang keras kepala tetapi ia tidak mudah memukul orang apalagi menampar wanita," bela Chanyeol, "Engkau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Tidak," bantah Krystal, "Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik padanya dan ia menamparku."

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Tanyai saja dia," saran Sehun.

"Aku memang bermaksud menemuinya."

"Beri dia pelajaran!" seru Krystal, "Aku akan senang sekali kalau engkau mengurungnya. Dasar wanita tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Sudah, Krystal," Sehun menghentikan.

Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap meneruskan kesibukannya menyulam di atas sisa gaun sutranya. Ia mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol tetapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Menyingkirlah," kata Baekhyun tenang, "Engkau menghalangi matahari."

"Kupikir engkau senang bisa terlindung dari terik matahari."

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Engkau telah mendengar rengekannya, bukan? Kalau engkau ke sini untuk bertanya mengapa aku menamparnya, lebih baik engkau bertanya padanya. Ia tahu persis sebabnya."

"Sialnya, aku lebih mempercayaimu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung," kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku datang tanpa niat untuk membuatmu marah. Jadi, bekerja samalah denganku."

"Engkau tahu aku tidak mau."

"Engkau juga tahu aku bisa memaksamu melakukannya," Chanyeol mencengkeram Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Setelah mendengarnya, engkau bisa memutuskan sendiri siapa yang salah," Baekhyun memulai, "Krystal datang dan menuduhku menggodamu. Katanya aku adalah wanita genit yang mencoba merampasmu darinya. Dan, aku telah mencoba menerangkan tetapi ia terus menghinaku. Kita berdua tahu itu salah. Ia bahkan menghina leluhurku dan membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Aku heran mengapa engkau tidak membungkam mulut kekasihmu seperti engkau membungkamku."

"Kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol heran, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bukan aku," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Tapi dia."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Krystal di luar rumah.

"Kusarankan engkau menjelaskan padanya kalau kita saling membenci. Aku tidak suka terus dicemburui."

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Terserah," Baekhyun bangkit, "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku bosan terus-menerus diganggu kalian."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia mempunyai urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin Krystal akan merasakan kemarahan Chanyeol. Diam-diam ia merasa kasihan padanya. Ia yakin selain dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Ia mencari-cari pohon rindang dan duduk di bawahnya.

Suasana sepi hutan membuat Baekhyun tenang. Ia mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya.

Menyulam di kain sutra yang halus adalah pekerjaan sulit. Tapi, sisa gaun ini sayang untuk dibuang. Karena tebalnya lapisan gaun itu, mereka bisa membuat tali yang panjang dan masih menyisakan kain yang cukup lebar.

Sisa kain itu ingin dipergunakan Baekhyun sebagai taplak meja. Baekhyun memberinya gambar alam yang indah dan menyulamnya dengan benang pintalnya yang terang. Walau pekerjaan itu belum separuhnya selesai, Baekhyun dapat melihat hasilnya yang indah.

Tidak percuma ia dibesarkan di daerah yang wanita-wanitanya pandai menjahit, memintal, menenun, dan berbagai pekerjaan jahit menjahit lainnya.

"Setan cilik!"

"Ouch!" jarum Baekhyun lolos dari kain dan menusuk jarinya. "Kau membuatku terkejut," katanya menyalahkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menyepi," jawab Baekhyun, "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kabur. Aku tahu percuma kabur darimu."

"Aku senang engkau mengerti hal itu. Tetapi, aku marah atas sikapmu."

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun tak bersalah.

"Benar, engkau telah membuat kami semua cemas. Engkau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak muncul waktu makan siang."

"Makan siang sudah usai?"

"Apakah engkau bodoh atau linglung?" gerutu Chanyeol, "Sekarang ini sudah hampir malam!"

Baekhyun heran melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sekarang engkau baru sadar?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol heran mendengar penyesalan yang tulus itu.

"Terima kasih engkau mau menjemputku. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Aku belum mengenal baik tempat ini."

"Kupikir engkau tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Kalau Chanyeol bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah, ia telah gagal. Baekhyun tidak tersinggung. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Aku membencimu tetapi aku tetap tahu terima kasih."

"Aku merasa seperti disanjung."

Baekhyun beranjak bangkit. Chanyeol diam mengawasi gadis itu memunguti barangnya satu per satu.

"Mari kita pulang."

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun. Sambil melihat punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir mengapa gadis itu bisa berubah sejauh ini. Sedikitpun ia tidak menebarkan benih-benih permusuhan, seperti biasanya. Pancingannya pun dibalasnya dengan tenang.

Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sabar. Kalau suasana hutan bisa mendinginkan kepala gadis itu, ia akan membiarkannya sepanjang hari berada di dalam hutan. Ia sudah lelah bertengkar dengannya.

Mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan, untuk hal-hal yang kecil. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya untuk tidur di dalam tenda bersama orang banyak, Chanyeol menentangnya. Ia tidak setuju Baekhyun tidur di luar.

Bahkan, ketika Baekhyun memutuskan akan mengajari para orang tua membaca dan menulis, Chanyeol menentangnya. Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah cukup repot dan cukup membuatnya pusing dengan perubahan-perubahan yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi, harus diakui Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Chanyeol mempunyai keinginan untuk memberi rakyatnya pelajaran, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan perlawanannya.

Untuk itu ia menyuruh Krystal menjadi guru mereka. Chanyeol tahu Krystal melakukan tugasnya dengan setengah-setengah tetapi ia terlalu pusing untuk menegur Krystal. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hal itu. Yang diketahuinya hanya mereka membutuhkan pendidikan dan ia segera melakukannya begitu dia bebas dari selnya.

Baekhyun memang patut dikagumi. Walau tangan dan kakinya terikat rapat, ia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mungkin Sehun benar sikap itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pelayan kesayangan keluarga Apaleah. Dan, kini menjadi kesayangan rakyatnya yang mulanya membencinya.

Baekhyun tersandung sesuatu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab. "Ceroboh!" tudingnya.

"A…aku… aku," Baekhyun belum pulih dari kagetnya, "Aku tidak tahu di sini ada akar pohon."

"Engkau memang harus diawasi ketat setiap hari."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Engkau bisa melepaskanku."

"Kurasa engkau salah." Chanyeol memunguti barang-barang Baekhyun yang terjatuh tetapi sebelah tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku harus di sampingmu terus kalau aku tidak ingin direpotkanmu."

"Aku yakin aku bisa menentukan arah jalanku sendiri."

"Ya, ke arah jalan yang rusak. Lebih baik engkau mengalah padaku. Aku lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada engkau."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol benar. Ia tidak mencoba melawan perintahnya. Ia mengikuti pria itu.

Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh mereka yang mencemaskan Baekhyun. Mereka lega dan senang melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun melihat Krystal berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kesal. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas Chanyeol telah memarahinya. Sekarang ia menjadi penuh dendam pada Baekhyun.

Walaupun telah mengetahuinya, Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia merasa tidak bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Krystal. Dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya mengalami semua ini.

Baekhyun pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di antara orang-orang yang duduk menghadap api unggun.

Mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sementara yang satu bercerita, yang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Bergantian mereka menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun senang mendengarkan cerita mereka, tetapi ia selalu mengelak menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak pandai bercerita." Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya tiap kali tiba gilirannya.

Masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan adalah satu di antara banyak hal yang ingin dilupakan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau membagi duka masa lalunya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangannya sendiri.

"Kali ini pun engkau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mengerti aku tidak ingin membagi masa laluku dengan siapa pun," kata Baekhyun lembut.

"Di sini kita semua adalah teman," Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

"Itulah yang membuat aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Apakah menjadi pelayan keluarga Apaleah tidak menyenangkanmu? Engkau pelayan kesayangan mereka, bukan?"

"Andaikan aku adalah pelayan kesayangan mereka, seorang pelayan tetaplah pelayan. Ia harus tunduk pada perintah majikannya. Aku adalah burung yang bebas dan tidak mau terikat. Semua itu membuatku tersiksa bagai dikurung. Mereka mematahkan sayapku hingga aku tidak bisa terbang."

Sehun bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku dapat membayangkan kesusahanmu."

Baekhyun tidak senang melihat Sehun semakin mendekatinya.

"Mengapa tidak kauceritakan saja kesusahanmu itu?"

Baru kali ini Baekhyun senang mendengar suara sinis itu. Suara itu membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak menjauh.

Baekhyun tidak melihat kapan Chanyeol tiba, tetapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah ada di sisinya.

"Akan kucoba," kata Baekhyun, "Walau aku tidak pandai bercerita."

"Itulah yang kita nantikan!" seru Sehun.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan seekor burung dalam sangkar?" Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Biasanya ia dapat terbang ke mana pun ia mau dan kini ia hanya bisa terbang dalam sangkarnya yang sempit. Walaupun sangkarnya luas dan terbuat dari emas, ia tidak bahagia. Sebab ia telah terbiasa terbang ke manapun ia mau. Ia bebas mencari dan melakukan apa yang disukainya."

"Tetapi, kini ia hanya dapat duduk dalam sangkar. Ia hanya dapat melihat alamnya yang hijau tanpa dapat terbang ke sana. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan hutannya yang hijau rimbun dan sejuk. Kerjanya hanya menanti tuannya memberinya apa yang tidak disukainya. Ia tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi demi bertahan hidup ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya."

"Sering kali ia berpura-pura sekarat dengan harapan tuannya akan melepaskannya tapi tuannya terlanjur sayang padanya. Setiap kali melihatnya kurang sehat, sang tuan segera mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk mengobatinya. Maka, ia pun mencoba melakukan yang yang terbaik bagi tuannya agar ia segera dilepaskan. Tapi," Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Ia salah lagi," Baekhyun sedih, "Tuannya menjadi semakin menyayanginya dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekarang ia telah bebas dan ia sangat bahagia. Karena itu kukatakan pada kalian, kebebasan itu sangat penting. Hanya dengan kebebasan kita bisa bahagia."

"Hebat sekali!" Sehun memberi Baekhyun tepuk tangan. "Kalau engkau mengelak lagi dengan berkata tidak pandai bercerita, aku akan menertawakanmu. Engkau sangat pandai bercerita. Engkau mengumpamakan dirimu dengan burung dan membuat kami seperti melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan sang burung yang tidak bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak mendengar pujian itu.

"Sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Sekarang waktunya engkau tidur."

Baekhyun terkejut Chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya. Untung saja lukanya sudah lama sembuh, kalau tidak luka itu pasti sudah membuka lagi karena kekasaran Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu?" protes Baekhyun.

"Sekarang waktunya engkau tidur," jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak tidur di sini. Aku tidur di luar sana."

"Mulai malam ini engkau tidur di kamarku."

"Apa!?" pekik kaget Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengawasimu secara penuh," kata Chanyeol sesinis senyumannya.

"Tidak!" protes Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Sayangku," kata Chanyeol berbahaya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau tidur di tempatmu!" Baekhyun balas menatap tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam lalu mengangkat Altamyra.

"Turunkan aku!" ronta Baekhyun. "Turunkan!"

Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta dan memukuli dada Chanyeol tetapi pria itu tetap melangkah pasti menuju kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu," desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meletakkannya di tempat tidur. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meronta kuat-kuat tetapi Chanyeol juga memperkuat pelukannya hingga Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak.

"Manusia kejam," desis Baekhyun, "Perbuatanmu sama buruknya dengan si Raja serigala itu. Engkau tidak pantas menggantikannya."

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi termasuk air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Bagaimana engkau akan memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat kalau engkau sekejam dan sekasar ini?" desisnya penuh kebencian dan kesedihan.

Tidak diduga Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa bersikap lembut," kata Chanyeol lembut, "Tapi itu pasti sulit. Engkau, setan cilik, membuatku selalu ingin menyiksamu sampai mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kausentuh," desis Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi," kata Chanyeol dengan nada menghibur.

Baekhyun semakin membenci Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol tidak memeluknya kuat-kuat, ia pasti sudah meledak-ledak. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut pula. "Tidurlah," katanya, "Aku akan tidur di lantai."

Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun lalu mengambil guling di sisi gadis itu.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi saat tubuh Chanyeol menyeberangi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dan berkata, "Engkau lebih cantik kalau diam seperti ini." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berbaring di lantai.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dipuji cantik oleh seorang pria.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tolol. Karena pujian pria yang dibencinya saja, ia sudah seperti salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Chanyeol berbaring di sisi kaki ranjang.

Baekhyun senang melihat wajah tampan yang terpejam itu. Tetapi, ia membencinya saat wajah itu memandangnya dengan sinis.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pria yang berani dan baik. Kalau saja kebenciannya tidak ada, ia pasti telah terpikat padanya. Tetapi, ia masih marah atas sikap Chanyeol pada pengawal-pengawal itu.

Kemarahannya seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol tahu hal itu tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti membencinya. Kalau mereka sama-sama mau melupakan kemarahan mereka yang tidak berarti, mereka bisa rukun.

Bila ingin kehidupannya di tempat ini lebih baik untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Baekhyun harus mau berusaha melupakan kemarahannya yang tiada berujung.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 3 up ^_^

Dan karena banyak dari kalian yang minta lanjut, ya aku bakalan lanjut ini cerita,

Untuk kalian yang udah pernah baca, gapapa kali ya baca 2 kali, hehe

Yup, 'till next chap then \^0^/


End file.
